


In Grey and Green

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Multitude of Guests, Blankets, Drabble, M/M, Snow, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: AKA: To Have and To Hold (in case you get cold)As if anyone’s surprised that it snows the day of their wedding.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In Grey and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnyfryd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnyfryd/gifts).



> I know it’s your birthday in like 2 days and I can’t draw so.. have this?

It snowed the night before the wedding, fat white flakes skimming the windows to settle on already heavily laden windowsills across the country. But Harry wasn’t bitter, not at all, in fact, they’d gotten a floo call about it a month before - the venue manager asking if they’d like a _Mass Impervious_ to keep the snow from the aisle. 

He remembered Draco at the hearth, shaking floo powder and soot from his unpressed trousers. 

He no longer grimaced at Harry when he was seen rumpled and frustrated, instead, he’d recounted the situation while he’d sat on Harry’s lap, his eyebrows furrowing at the scrap of paper that constituted as Harry’s ‘wedding checklist.’ 

“We can’t… Hermione’s parents are coming and it’s already a lot for them to take in.”

“They should have had enough time to _take it in_ by now!”

Harry had simply rested his chin in the dip between Draco’s neck and shoulder, taking in the scent of lavender shampoo. 

Now, Harry thought back to their living room. The disarray of robes and RSVP’s, the dress shoes that should have been by the door but had ended up in a box underneath the adjustable shelf and, of course, the blasted wedding checklist flung haphazardly down on the coffee table.

His eyes strayed to the thick, grey blankets perched on the back of the chair propped by the door. Harry smiled briefly before he caught his reflection bouncing in and out of focus on the windowpane as the dazzling street lamps glittered on the London skyline. 

The last ten months really had tested their relationship, he’d joked once that he hoped it would all be worth it. But, as he turned away from the shining lights outside and back to the empty portion of his bed, he realised it would. If only so he could have Draco back beside him.

* * *

Harry had woken continuously at 6am for the last twelve years, first with Ginny and later with Draco - minus the eight months in between when he’d slept alone for the first time since he was seventeen. 

He shrugged it off when his alarm clock didn’t ring; it’d been broken for so long it was just part of the decor now. 

The floo whoshed to signal he had guests two minutes after he’d stepped into the shower. He rolled his eyes, continuing to soap his hair. “ _Give me a minute_!”

He should’ve known Hermione would come as early as feasibly possible, she was always

“Are those the ones?” Ron asked through an ill-concealed yawn almost as soon as Harry stepped from the shower. He nodded towards the blankets draped over the chair.

“Uh, yeah.” Harry stood dripping on his bedroom floor, a towel around his waist. “Can you both leave? I need to get dressed.”

Hermione mumbled her apologies as Ron let out an uproarious snort. 

The blankets had been Harry’s idea, as well as the wooden box at the entrance of the church - not that they’d be using it. The box was to be stuffed with blankets before the ceremony, which was going to take place on the tidy stretch of lawn at the front of the church. 

The church was to serve as a backdrop. 

Harry grabbed the blankets, the knot in his chest tightening as he yelled through the house; “Have either of you seen my shoes!”

* * *

The red socks were an accidental homage to his house - although Draco would have been appalled if he’d seen him in them. 

He’d gone suit shopping with Blaise three months ago, and they’d both picked out some shade of green. 

“If he’s looking at your feet he’s a trollop anyway.” Ron laughed, opening the door to a small gaggle of people that had gathered on Harry’s doorstep. 

Harry was still tying his shoelaces, not bothering to look up as he spoke. “If that’s the Prophet tell them to bugger off.”

“Oh!”

He threw his arms around Molly, ducking so she could loop her arms around his neck. Her hair was coiled loosely around her face, a greying gold that caught the weak sunlight streaming through the living room blinds. 

Harry let go of Molly and held out his hand to Arthur. “Thank you.”

“No need for that, now.” Arthur’s voice cracked as he swept Harry up into a hug that was just as tight as Molly’s had been. 

“Ginny’s going in the car with Ms. Parkinson.” Molly sniffed, sticking her nose in the air slightly as she shooed Harry out of the door. “I don’t know why she chose to go with her instead of us but…”

“She’s going in a Muggle car! They have something called a chauffeur!” Arthur talked nineteen to the dozen as he ducked under the awning of a new café en route to the town hall that had been dutifully cleared of Muggles - although it needn’t had been; the snow had settled overnight.

The 40 minute walk was scenic, if cold. Dozens of windows were painted with frost and a layer of snow crunched underfoot. 

Harry’s eyes shone with wonderment, as if it was the first time he was seeing snow and not the hundreth.

“You’ve got that look on your face again.” Hermione hiked her bag up on her shoulder from where it was slipping, the extension charm obvious thanks to the loud rattle inside. 

“What look?”

“The one you give Draco. Constantly.” Ron shrugged before asking Hermione if she’d packed a sandwich.

“Honestly Ronald! You can’t wait an hour?”

“It’s not for me!” He nodded towards Harry who was twisting his engagement ring around his finger nervously.

By the time they got to the Portkey Harry had eaten half a cucumber sandwich and a fifth of a chocolate frog. 

“I don’t have chocolate on my face do I?” Harry said as he lent against the desk that was acting as their portkey.

* * *

“Oh my god, we’re late, how are we late!” Harry couldn’t tell whether it was Molly or Hermione who had spoken, amid the hustle and bustle of already assembled guests. 

He left them all to it as he moved down the aisle, touching the backs of chairs where friends and family sat, the folding chairs that had been hastily jammed into the snow that very morning.

Even with all the planning and double checking, things were bound to go wrong. Harry had mumbled this to Draco in a number of soothing tones as his financé stressed over timing, even though they both knew with an absolute certainty Draco was going to be _fashionably late._

His hand lingered for a beat longer on the cool metal of Narcissa’s chair. 

She sat near the front of the congregation, her hair more white than blonde now, although still long and fine as it had been years ago. 

“I’m glad you could make it.” Harry said softly, choosing to ignore the sniff that she gave. 

He didn’t notice her eyes brimming with tears, or the small smile tugging at her mouth. Narcissa hadn’t learned to smile, it was unladylike. She told herself this was different.

All fell silent as the wind started to pick up, the whistling of the trees the only sound through the shining churchyard. 

Harry fiddled with the black handkerchief in his breast pocket as everyone else turned to watch Draco.

His eyes sparkled as he made his way down the aisle, the snow collecting on the hem of his robe making him look ethereal. 

Arthur was on his arm, jittering with excitement as he passed through the crowd of onlookers. 

He slipped back into his seat as soon as Draco was standing at the makeshift altar, nodding to Narcissa before he sat. 

She acknowledged him with a tip of her chin. 

  
  


“For all Witches and wizards present-”

”-and the lady and gentleman.” The Pastor added for the convenience of Mr and Mrs Granger - who blushed profusely. 

Narcissa wiped her eyes with the tip of a handkerchief while Ron and Hermione clasped hands. 

Pansy and Ginny sat together while Luna moved to the back, trailing something long and pink in her wake. 

“I’ve missed you.” Harry said softly, fog misting out of his mouth as he slipped the ring onto Draco’s finger, barely looking at his knuckles. Instead he counted all the shades of grey in Draco’s eyes as snow shook down from the trees.

Draco spelled a blanket from the basket by the church door as snow began to swirl more thickly around them, leaving it to drape itself over Harry’s shoulders. “To have and to hold…”

“Those are for the guests.” Harry protested weakly, voice barely a whisper as the tick fabric settled over his back. 

  
They hardly heard the pastor as they stared at each other as if for the first time.

  
“In case you get cold.” He said, whipping the handkerchief from Harry’s pocket. 

”Harry.” Draco said after a minute. Speaking as seriously as he could while also trying to keep his composure. 

“Yes.”

“You’ve got chocolate on your cheek.”


End file.
